


Recorded For Later

by Moniaki



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? - Freeform, And Stanley Uris, Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Is A Badass, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Confused Eddie Kaspbrak, Connor Deserves Happiness, Consensual Underage Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobia, IT isn't back yet, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, It isn't actually written, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Films their lives after the clown, Richie Tozier in Love, Service Top Richie Tozier, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Video Cameras, Violence, richie is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniaki/pseuds/Moniaki
Summary: "I found an old camera in my moms attic." Richie announced over the fire, holding up the dusty old recorder, bottle of beer still in hand as he took a large sip. The group raised some eyebrows, but nodded along anyways."Sure. What are you gonna do with it? Film your sex tape? 'Teen boy has sex with air?" Beverly interjected with a loud laugh that seemed to get everyone giggling and snorting as they shouldered the girl with a smile. "Wow, Bevie! I thought you'd be excited to film our sex tape!" Richie gasped dramatically, holding a hand to his chest as if he had just been shot in the heart.Eddie shook his head, arms crossed tightly to his chest as he watched the scene unfold. "if you point that thing in my face i am going to destroy it." He claimed, and Richie didn't pass up the opportunity to stick it in front of the boys nose.Or, Richie finds an old cam recorder and films his life as he grows up. The losers weren't too fond, but they seemed to bring back memories later on in life.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Not really but it is implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. C-c-cancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have a lot of angst but also fluff so uh hh.. stick with me. Also!!! Stanley/Mike/Bill will show up in later chapters <333 dw

**_SUMMER OF 1988, DERRY MAINE. :_ **

**_TUESDAY, 01:03PM._ **

The camera was shaky at first, the film clipping at points where the reel had scratched up in the old box. “Is it on?” A voice called out through the crinkled view of a blue sky and what looked like a cliff. “I think so.” Another voice yelled back as a head of hair obstructed the camera’s view, blocking off the view of the beautiful day, despite its sparkling tint. 

“It says it’s on!” The second person commented, before the tuft of hair shifted out of view, returning as a flushed face, eyes wide as the sun and hair as brown as soil. Thick brown glasses sat atop of his round nose as he stared into the camera, shifting every now and then when the camera crackled. 

“Get out of the way then!” The first person yelled, to which the second obliged, picking up the camera to point it at the other boy. The first boy was pale as a ghost in the winter, hair sticking out as if he’d just fallen into a bush. His eyes were bold and brave, staring back at him with a glimmer of hope. The alluring glow of the sun that beamed down on them began to cast a shadow of the scrawny boy, a glittering infectious smile plastered across his pink lips. 

“Go on then, Eds.” The second boy urged happily, making Eddie physically cringe. “Alright, Alright, Rich!” Eddie breathed out with a sigh of irritation, swiftly turning his back to the camera as it approached. Richie shuffled in place whilst the camera focused on the small boy, zooming in to get a good look at his annoyed expression.

The air and sky looked as though it belonged to midsummer, the air touched by a soft breeze through the boys thick locks. “I’m waiting!” Richie groaned impatiently, rocking the camera side to side. Eddie shook his head, planting his feet firmly in the sand, giving the camera one last glance, flashing a brief smile before he leapt forwards. His figure disappeared over the cliffside as he jumped, though the camera rushed forwards until it caught view of him again. Plummeting into the waterfront below them.

He hit the vibrant and still water with a loud splash, disturbing the blue water immensely. After that, the air was quiet and vague, only coming back to life when Eddie emerged to the surface, his soaked hair covering his eyes. He gave the camera a smile full of pure innocence, making the camera shake.

“Hold on! Let me go!” Richie yelled out from behind the device, turning it around as he attempted to set it up on the log it had sat on earlier. The teen boy covered the lens once more, his body shielding the lens from anything else until he finally adjusted it to where he could be seen. “Remind me to show this to Stan.” Richie spoke quietly to the camera as he basically threw off his shirt, discarding it off to the side before skipping back over to the ledge. His skin was nearly as pale as Eddies, looking as though he never went outside.

The camera shook with A soundless breeze that was little more than a whisper, taking a moment to refocus. “Watch out, Edwardo!” He taunted obnoxiously, taking a brief run up before taking a jump off the cliff, dropping out of view. This was followed by a loud splash, and then two boys erupting in laughter a few seconds after.

The film kept rolling for about 10 minutes, until it obviously came to an end once it ran out. Green and blue suddenly overtaking the screen.

  
  


> **_SUMMER OF 1988, DERRY MAINE. :_ **
> 
> **_FRIDAY, 06:0OPM_ **

_ The camera came to it’s usual start, cutting in and out of the green and blue overlay until it was able to focus on the scene unfolding in front of it. The glow of the ambitious fire the teens had most obviously made themselves illuminating the outlines of the group that sat around it. “Beverly left yesterday for Portland, so we’re holding her funeral tonight.” Richie spoke into the camera as if he were narrating a film, which made most of them turn their heads in confusion. _

_ “Richie, would you quit it?” One of them spoke up, to which the camera shook side to side. “Sorry, Bill! I’m just trying to lighten the mood!” Richie huffed. The scenery was quite beautiful. They sat in an open part of the woods, the sun setting over the tall trees to rest. The melody of the restless birds humming softly into the wind that flushed past them. _

_ “Stanley and I are gonna walk home, Guys.” Eddie announced, The murmur of mockery from Richie making him roll his eyes dramatically as he rose from the log.. “Come on, Eddie spaghetti. The fun's just beginning!” Richie moaned loudly, his voice standing out over the quiet field. Eddie’s lips loosened into a smile, leaning down to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow, weirdo.” He snorted, wrapping a hand around Stanley’s sleeve to yank him along behind him. “Yeah, talk to you tomorrow.” Stanley stated nonchalantly, waving goodbye to them as he was dragged off into the darkened woods till the camera lost sight of them. _

_ Eventually Richie shifted the focus back to the others, Who all sat scarcely still. “Someone hold this for me.” Richie exclaimed, passing the camera to Bill. The boy fumbled to turn it around, steadying it in his hand when he got the chance. _

_ The lens twisted in his hand, Removing the blur from the film. Bill pointed it at Richie, Who sat across from him in his usual attire. The sound crackled as Mike and Ben began to converse, laughing amongst each other whilst the camera continued to stay pointed at the teen. Richie’s legs were crossed, exposing his ankles which were incredibly pale compared to his arms, probably since his sleeves were bunched up to expose his fake tattoos he’d gotten as a dare during the school year. _

_ He eyed the camera with a goofy grin, retrieving a box from the bag that leaned against the log, flipping a lighter into his hand from his stitched pocket. “And this here, kids, is how you get Eddie Kaspbrak to kill you in your sleep.” He announced with a laugh, Bill giving a huff of disapproval from behind the camera, despite his muffled chuckle. _

_ Richie slid the box open, grabbing a single cigarette. “Y-y-you know that th-those can gi-give you c-c-” Bill faltered for his words, taking a long, drawn out breath. “-C-cancer..” He finished, earning a simple shrug from Richie as he popped it in between his lips, lighting it swiftly with a quick movement as if he’d done it a million times before. _

_ “At Least we don’t have to plan his funeral.” Ben interjected softly, returning to his discreet silence with Mike. “Funerals are for cowards, Man.” Richie stated once he removed it from his mouth, huffing the smoke back at the camera with a shit eating grin, Sending Bill into a coughing fit. The camera jumped with each heave for air, making Richie laugh. _

_ “Whatever, i’m gonna head home before it starts getting too dark.” Mike spoke up from out of view, Ben humming in agreement. “I-I Sh-- Should go ho-home too.. Georg-Georgie might start getting wor- -rried.” Bill sighed, leaning forwards to hand Richie the camera. He begrudgingly took it, resting it on his lip to look up at him.  _

_ “Fine. Talk to you guys tomorrow or something.” Richie sighed. The moment they shared then was special, but they didn’t really know why. The camera glitched once more as the three packed up their things, saying goodbye before leaving Richie to sit by the fire. _

_ The recording continued for awhile, staring up at Richie’s chin until he remembered what he was doing. His gaze faltered and fell, staring down at it with a look of pure confusion. It was hard to decipher what was going on inside of the boys head, but before anything else could happen, he shut the camera off with an abrupt click of a button. _

  
  
  



	2. Lie to my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got a girlfriend." Eddie said.
> 
> Richie squinted his eyes with a laugh. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes building up for some hardcore angst uwu!! The format is going to change throughout the story to support the plot idea, So just trust me!!

**_SUMMER OF 1990, DERRY MAINE. :_ **

**_MONDAY, 09:10PM_ **

“It’s karaoke night, losers” The voice yelled into the camera as it flickered on, revealing a fairly dark living room with some pretty christmas lights strung up to light up the people sitting around on the couches. Richie stuck his tongue out as he refused to move out of the way, getting a few loud complaints from the others.

“Get your fat forehead out of the way!” Could be heard from Stanley who sat on the floor against the couch. Richie rolled his eyes sarcastically, scrunching up his nose as his thick glasses began to slide down his nose with a huff of fresh air. Eventually the teenage boy shuffled out of view, the camera wobbling to catch its balance on the bookshelf they had sat it inside of.The room was dusty and old, seemingly belonging to somebody's grandma. Or just an elderly woman who had no sense of style.

Richie soon appeared beside the brunette boy, Eddie. His taller figure looming over him before he crouched down to sit beside him. He gave the boy a sly wink, the camera only just picking up the blush that seemed to falter over Eddie’s pale cheeks as he shook his head away from him. 

“Who goes first?” Beverly spoke louder this time, her voice breaking through the awkward crackle of the audio recording. Nobody spoke, so Beverly stood up, taking Ben’s hand tightly in her own and pulling him up. The boy had grown well, His chubby figure molding into a much broader and attractive young man. Richie was the most taken aback by his glow up, if they were going to be honest.

Ben’s eyes sparkled brightly as he was hoisted up and pulled out into the middle of the room. The camera was set up to face in between the crowd and the ‘stage’. Which in reality was just one side of the room that had a few yellow lamps on either side of it to make it look more like a stage. The pair sang I want it that way by backstreet boys, making the entire room erupt into laughter whenever Beverly missed a note. They were into it by the end, though they all seemed fairly drunk at that point of the night. Richie and Mike had been sipping at beer bottles for a few minutes, Eddie and Bill being more responsible with the amount they were deciding on having.

Beverly and Ben both collapsed back into their seats when the music faded, and the room was filled with choked laughs as they tried to regain lost breath.

Richie and Eddie had cuddled up again, Richie’s arm slung over Eddie’s shoulder comfortably, whilst Eddie’s legs were resting on Richie’s lap. They were much more comfortably with each other this year, Which showed each time they were together. Richie was no longer hesitant when Eddie tried to clamber onto his lap in the middle of the night while reading a comic or something. Instead he let him, poking at the back of his head with a laugh.

Richie knew what was going on. But he was over it now. The boy had a fairly big crush on Eddie when they were younger, but he pushed it off to the side. Claiming it was simply friendship and he was just admiring him.. But it came back each time they were alone together, or maybe their hands brushed together awkwardly. But Richie had a boyfriend now. Everyone knew he was gay and even if he got the occasional sour look or beat down from Henry, life was going decent for the way Derry was usually to treat homos.

“You should’ve invited Connor, Richie.” Bill yelled over Beverly’s loud snorts and laughs. Richie shrugged. “Nah, Man. Henry would kill us both if he saw him hangin out around us losers.” Richie claimed, shrugging his shoulders which made Eddie whine. His face was pale again, not red or vibrantly pink. “Connor doesn’t seem that cool anyways.” Eddie said softly, just loud enough to be heard from the camera.

Richie paused, looking over at the teenager who was now slumped back against the couch with a frown. “What, Are you jealous? Is little Eddie Jealous?” He teased loudly and annoyingly, shoving a hand under his arm as he aggressively began to tickle the smaller boy with a malicious laugh. Eddie yelped in surprise, yelling out words for protest as Richie continued to tickle him relentlessly. His larger frame making it harder for Eddie to stop him. 

But nonetheless, the night continued as it normally would. 

Bill was forced up after Beverly and Ben, and he chose a song nobody actually knew because Bill said it would be funny. Nobody really laughed until Bill started losing his voice halfway through. His throat croaked painfully throughout his attempt at hitting the high notes. Stanley had situated himself on the floor, rolling back and forth between the couch and the coffee table with deep breaths and chortles of amusement. Bill rolled his eyes at him, making the group laugh harder when the boy sat down with a scowl.

After Ben, Richie and Beverly had their turn. Richie had pleaded on his knees for them to sing a specific song of his choice, and the ginger cracked and gave in about 10 minutes of the teenage boys begging and whining. He made sure to choose a song that would annoy the hell out of a certain boy in the room, and as it started playing Eddie found himself physically cringing. Pale fingers curling around the hem of his shirt with a grumble. The song that played just happened to be named ‘Eddie my love’ By the Chordettes. It was a song Richie used often to piss off Eddie, singing it loudly in his ear whenever they were alone in their bedrooms.

And that’s what he did, Leaning over Eddie as they sang loudly and terribly. Eddie’s face had flushed a deep red, his legs pulled up to his chest while he made an attempt at pushing him away. After they ended the song with Richie sliding across the carpet dramatically as if he had a guitar in his hands, Stanley went. Then Mike, Then Eddie. Nothing much happened after that. But the group had definitely forgotten about the camera that was still recording the room with a quiet hum.

At some point Bill had suggested that they set up the beds upstairs while Richie and Eddie slept on the couches downstairs, and the rest of the group were quick to scurry up the stairs behind the camera. Leaving the two boys by themselves, sitting on opposite sides of the room with a bored expression.

“How did you and Connor meet, anyways?” Eddie piped up with a quiet groan, his arms crossed tightly to his chest. Even with the slight tinge of bitterness spread across his face, he looked as though he were asking a serious question, Eddie was always a curious person, despite the fact that he never acted on his urges to ask questions or interrupt when something didn’t involve him. He didn’t like Connor all that much, everyone knew that. Richie found it adorable how the boy felt so strongly about it, but he kept his mouth shut. Richie tried his best to avoid the topic, knowing how much Eddie would tense up at the mention of his boyfriend's name in a conversation. He didn’t know why he reacted like that, but he had forced the thought from his mind.

A laugh stifled it’s way from Richie’s mouth, His shoulders rising and falling briefly. “The arcade, obviously.” He snorted softly, Eddie only rolling his eyes. “How romantic.”

“Oh, It was, Eds. We played street fighters together, very romantic.” Richie sighed happily, holding his hand to his cheek dramatically. “I asked him if he wanted to play again and he called me a fag!” The laugh didn’t match the sentence, making Eddie’s head tilt with confusion.

“It was cause his cousin walked in. He’s related to Henry the Fagot-destroyer, Remember?” Richie confirmed, Eddie chuckled a little before shaking his head. “We kissed one night when I rode him home from a party on my bike. It was cute.” Richie’s eyes were stuck to the wall now, gazing off as if his mind had suddenly drifted somewhere entirely different.

“I have a girlfriend.” Eddie blurted out loudly, barely aware of how the noise echoed off the walls. Richie quirked his brow, gazing over at him with his usual smug smirk he did when he knew he was getting on Eddie’s nerves.

“Oh, Really? What’s her name?” Richie challenges with a hum. Making Eddie’s cheeks flare up in fire like colors.

Eddie thought about it briefly, Chewing at his bottom lip as he tried to remember the names of girls he had previously talked to before the holidays. Somebody decently attractive but not to the point where it was obviously a lie. Then somebody came to mind. Myra. She wasn’t attractive, per say. She had a nice personality and blonde wavy hair.. But she was also what most kids would call ‘fat’. Eddie didn’t see it. She was chubbier than a lot of the girls her age, but he didn’t really care.

“Myra.” He said confidently, despite his voice cracking a little over the ‘y’. 

Richie held back a laugh, Leaning his back into the couch. “Myra? Seriously?” He replied loudly. Even with the certain tone in his voice that indicated a slight hint of jealousy. He wasn’t supposed to feel jealous. He had a boyfriend that he loved dearly, He didn’t have feelings for his best friend anymore. He was older now. He wasn’t a dumb kid who occasionally stared at his best friend while imagining what it would be like to kiss him on the lips atleast once. 

“How did you two meet?” Richie pushed the topic further, crossing his legs. Eddie flushed crimson at the sudden question, mind racing to think of something to top Richie’s dumb stories. He suppressed every sign of anxiety, swallowing thickly before lifting his head to look at the curly haired boy properly. Eddie thought it was funny how much his hair had changed over the years.. As children Richie would always brush it until it looked as if it had been flattened by a car. But now he barely ever used a hair brush. It went poofy after his showers, Eddie knew that much. It looked fluffy which he liked.

“Uhm. We met at the park. I accidentally bumped into her and she dropped some of her books..” Eddie explained. The camera seemed to pick up a small bang from upstairs, followed by some laughter which made the two boys cringe.

Richie didn’t seem too bothered by this fact, maybe catching on to the idea that he was most definitely lying through his teeth. Maybe he would tease him about it and make a few jokes hinting about the fact that he knew they were lying. But he shook his head. “Wow, we should have a double date some time. Me, You.. Connor, Mirror?” He snorted.

“Myra! Dumb ass!” 

“My bad, Dumb-ass.” Richie grinned widely at him. “Myra, She sounds cute.” He trailed off for a moment or two, thinking over what was happening. What if he was telling the truth and he did have a girlfriend? He didn’t know why that bothered him so much. Eddie was obviously straight, so he was supposed to be happy for him when he got a girlfriend.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Eddie whined , laying down on the uncomfortable couch Bill’s parents got on christmas. It was some shitty (but very expensive) sofa they found at Bill’s grandma’s house after she passed away. They quickly took it and it settled nicely into the living room. 

“My wish is your command.” Richie chimed with his usual british accent, tipping his imaginary hat before laying down as well. The camera continued to roll, watching as the two boys bickered and whispered to each other like they were children at a sleepover. It was cute. But eventually Richie fell asleep. That was odd, for sure. Richie usually stayed up to make sure Eddie fell asleep, since he knew the boy had a hard time sleeping.

Eddie checked that he was asleep, turning to lay on his back to look towards the ceiling. He looked tired, but his eyes never closed for more than a few seconds. His eyes were damp and welting with tears as they blinked slowly. His breath caught against his lips a few times, heaving his chest to catch up on the few moments of lost breath. His hands were clamped tightly to his chest, occasionally checking to confirm that Richie was indeed asleep.

But before much else could happen, the camera ran to an end and cut off to a collection of blue and green static images. Richie could recall that night with great ease, the way Eddie’s face would light up each time he said his name or touched his shoulder softly. It was a warm night. Though he could not remember the part where Eddie started to cry. Maybe that hurt him a little more than watching it.

  
  
  



	3. Bike ride

_**SUMMER OF 1990, DERRY MAINE. :** _

**_FRIDAY, 07:32PM_ **

  
  


Richie didn’t have to watch the recording to remember that friday night. Eddie had called him at around 7pm to tell him he was on his way, and by that point Richie was already sitting in his bedroom with Connor. The afternoon was warm and orange, the sun only just beginning to sink below Derry. He had thrown on the fanciest clothes he could dig out of his closet, which simply consisted of a clean shirt, some jeans and matching socks.

“So, what.. This is a double date?” Connor finally spoke, seeing as he was too distracted by the video game he was clicking away at on the tv, controller held tightly in his hand as he leaned back against Richie’s bed. The boy sat on the floor, legs crossed comfortably while Richie settled on the edge of his bed. “Yeah, I told you that already.” Richie replied softly. His breath was sharp and pointed as he had one of the comics from the pile on the floor above him, arms directed up to loom it over him.

The day progressed in slow steps, only barely darkening the sky by the time they left. The sun was still hoisted up in a bundle of clouds that were seeming to fade. The two boys mounted their old bikes and began to pedal down the empty road. The breeze felt nice against his face, closing his eyes briefly as they bumped along the sidewalks and curved whenever there happened to be a car rolling down slowly. 

Eventually the pair made it to the edge of the woods, abandoning their bikes against a tree before trudging down the dirt path that was intertwined with grass and tall oak that weaved around the tops of the branches. Connor had his hands stuffed into his pockets, kicking at the dirt with each step. Richie didn’t bother questioning why he looked so… drained, instead focusing more on getting to the spot. 

They did, it was nearly a 10 minute walk but they made it. Richie slung his bag off of his shoulder, setting it down on the grass. Eddie and Richie had discussed the location earlier that week, deciding on the edge of the quarry since it had a nice sunset from where they would sit. But Eddie wasn’t there yet, So Richie took it upon himself to set up a blanket, knowing how much Eddie hated sitting on the dirt and grass.. Because of bugs and dumb stuff.

Connor and Richie were close, sure. But they had only really started dating a few weeks ago. After the incident at the arcade he was definitely hesitant to bond with Connor, Mostly because of his relations with Bowers. But he got over that pretty quickly. He reminded him of somebody, really. Maybe that was why they started dating, he didn’t know. He felt a deep sense of comfort knowing he resembled somebody he cared for, but he would never tell the other boy that in fear of hurting him.

“Eddie said he would be here, didn’t he?” Connor groaned, laying down against the ground with a huff of hot air. “Yeah, he has to pick Myra up first.” Richie confirmed, Getting comfortable on the blanket as he set up some of the food Eddie had forced him to bring.

They waited like that for about 20 minutes, feeling like hours to Richie. Though his head perked up when he heard the sound of distant bickering and stumbling of shoes. 

“No, Myra. You said your mom was going to pick you up!” Eddie said , the leaves rustling briefly as they gained closer. “I thought she would, Eddie! It’s not that far, you’ll manage.” A female retaliated. The girls voice sounded stern and controlling, trying to hold back a chuckle when he realized that she did indeed sound similar to Eddie’s mother. 

Soon enough they appeared out from some bushes, Eddie looking as though he was about to punch somebody in the face. Myra followed close behind, holding his hand in almost a death grip as they approached. “Sorry we’re late.” Eddie said loudly, glaring at Myra as he spoke, shuffling down onto the blanket. Myra stood up still, glancing down. She sneered at the three boys, begrudgingly sitting down beside Eddie.

“Hey, You’re Richie, Right?” Myra asked, her voice higher than before. She puffed out her cheeks, crossing her legs as she spoke. 

Richie nodded. “Yep, That’s me!” He boasted confidently, pushing his chest out which made Connor laugh. 

Eddie could feel his heart clench tightly in his chest. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” She said cautiously, quirking a brow at the small boy next to her. As if silently asking him a question. Their conversation was silent, and Richie noticed that. Watching the way Eddie shuffled closer to her and gripped her hand a little tighter.

Richie let a smile perk on his lips, leaning his weight against his hand. “How long have you two been dating for?” He pushed further, Giving Eddie a specific look that kind of gave him a ‘I know.’ Vibe.

“We started dating last month.” Myra interrupted the quiet pause. Making both the boys glance over at her. “Last month? Why didn’t you tell me, Eds?” Richie questioned loudly. Connor was still laying down on the grass, staring up at the sky with a look of content. Eddie didn’t like to stare at the boy for too long, prompting his eyes to avert quickly.

He forgot there was a question still floating in the air until Myra shouldered him gently. “Just forgot to mention it.” He shook his head, his hair bobbing over his eyes in an awkward motion. He swept it out of the way quickly, glancing back down at the ground to distract himself from the underlying tension that was thick in his throat. Jealousy bubbled low in his stomach, flushing his cheeks red whenever he managed to catch Richie’s eye.

  
“That sounds important to me, Eddie spaghetti.” Richie stated swiftly, his eyebrows knitting together with a more than annoyed expression dancing onto his face. The teens eyes were sparkling against the setting sun, his skin glistening orange from the lighting that hit them so perfectly.

Eddie bit at the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, Well not everything about you.” He hissed, looking away once more. His eyes tried to find something new to focus on, but they would always trail back to Richie and his dumb, nerdy glasses. He looked genuinely confused, and Eddie swore he could see a hint of sadness in his stare. His eyes dilated, leaning his weight back against his arms before Connor shifted up, sitting straight. “Why don’t we eat?” He suggested, lips thinning together into a sympathetic smile.

“Good idea.” Richie huffed, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. He turned around to grab his backpack, unzipping it quickly and scavenging through it like a rat or something. His bag was littered with stickers and markers, mostly signed or vandalized by the losers club as a joke. Eddie felt his heart flutter at the sight of his own scribbles, mostly insults towards Richie. But he glimpsed over a few genuine words he had sprawled over the fabric.

Eventually Richie retrieved a few containers of food his mother had cooked them, Nothing too fancy but it worked. Myra was the first to grab anything, scoffing it down immediately. Connor ate too, only after Richie had started to eat. But Eddie didn’t .

Richie did notice this, but he decided not to comment on this. Instead, trying to keep a conversation going between the group. 

About 30 minutes later they finished, and Myra was already begging to go home. 

“Eddie! Please? It’s not that far..” The girl whined, grabbing at his sleeve in an attempt to get him to stand up. “No! Myra, I already told you I can’t! My ma would go mental.” Eddie nearly yelled, luckily biting down on his upper lip to hold it back. 

“Hey, why don’t I just bike you home? I’m pretty sure your house is on the way to mine.” Connor offered loudly, Richie perking his head up at the offer. “Really? That would be lovely.” Myra hummed happily, Making Eddie cringe. But she did let him go, so he could finally breathe again.

Myra hopped up, Connor lazily bringing himself to his feet. By this point the sun was completely gone behind the hills, so Eddie and Richie had a hard time watching as the two teenagers disappeared off into the bushes again. Though they could still hear Myra ranting loudly as they got further and further away.

Richie and Eddie sat quietly together, letting the silence fall comfortably between them like a blanket of familiarity. Though it was a little awkward when Eddie refused to look at Richie through the darkness, avoiding all attempts at eye contact. This obviously threw Richie off guard.

“Eddie.” Was said quietly through the boys lips, tilting his head.

Eddie reluctantly lifted his head. “What?”

Richie swallowed hard. “I know she’s not your girlfriend.” He stated, making Eddie’s face turn a pale red.

He looked down at his shoes, hair curling around his eyes to obscure the view of his face. He didn’t reply this time, So Richie took it upon himself to continue speaking. He cleared his throat briefly, shuffling a little closer. “I’m not going to replace you with Connor, Eds.” He said sternly. “You’re my best friend. Connor is cool and all, but you’re always gonna be cooler.” His voice was serious this time, which confused Eddie. It was a tone Richie rarely used anymore..

Eddie shook his head. He knew that. He knew that Richie would never replace him, but he was scared. There had always been that little voice in the back of his head that told him it was a possibility. Maybe Richie would find someone better than Eddie and ditch him. That was all he could think about.

“I know, Richie.” Eddie finally spoke up, inhaling sharply. “I know that.”

“Good.” Richie let out a breath of relief. “Can i bike you home?” He asked softly.

“Please.” Eddie blinked quickly as Richie stood up, offering his hand . Eddie took it happily, feeling his heart slow a little. He pulled the smaller boy up onto his feet, trying his best to pack all his things up before leading Eddie over to his bike. “We can come back for your bike tomorrow.” He said, Eddie nodding.

Richie lifted his bike out of the bush he had discarded it in, hopping onto the front of it, patting the back part of the seat, prompting Eddie to swing his leg over and sit behind him. They had done this before, of course. Mostly because Eddie forgot to bring his bike a lot of the time, and was usually dropped off by his mother. Richie loved to bike Eddie home, it was fun and he enjoyed the way Eddie gripped tightly onto him whenever he went to fast.

Eventually he kicked off the grass gently pedaling over it with the few bumps in the dirt road until they made it to the pavement. Then it was smooth riding. The bump off of the sidewalk was a little scary for Eddie, but that only made his grip around Richie’s waist tighter, leaning forwards to close the gap in between them.

And in those ten minutes where they biked silently down the street, the wind in their hair as they both nestled comfortably into each others touch, Eddie felt free. He felt like they were the only people around for miles, and he loved that. He wanted to yell and laugh at Richie’s dumb jokes while they sat outside in the dark with a bottle of beer they could share. He wanted to fall asleep with Richie’s arms held tightly around him, just to know he was safe. 

He wanted so much more than what he was getting that he nearly forgot where he was, jumping a little when the bike game to an abrupt stop, screeching against the concrete as the tires halted. “That’ll be $20, good sir.” Richie chimed in his annoying British accent, making them both giggle stupidly. Richie helped Eddie off his bike, Happily walking him down the pathway to his door. 

Eddie slid the key in gently, twisting it quietly in hopes his mother wasn’t awake. Though, before he could turn it, he turned around. Richie stood still, 5 steps behind him. And there was a moment of silence between the two. Just kind of staring at each other. 

“Thanks for the ride, Richie.” He gave a soft, genuine smile. And Richie felt his heart melt out of his body. “Hey, no problem, Eds.” 

There was another long pause. Eddie wanted to leap forwards and hug him, maybe just tell him how much he appreciated him. But he suppressed the urge, giving a small nod before turning back around and pushing the front door open. “See you tomorrow.” Richie managed to squeeze in before Eddie was closing the door behind him, disappearing into his dark house.

Richie went home that night to a dark house, trudging up the stairs and into his bedroom before collapsing back into his bed. He turned the lamp beside him, eyes landing easily on the camera he had forgotten to bring with him. “Shit,” He huffed, picking it up and checking the tapes he had stacked up next to it. There weren’t too many, As he was still trying to collect more. 

He huffed, sliding the camera back onto the cabinet and ignoring it.

He fell asleep quickly after that, not bothering to get changed or even turn off the lights.


End file.
